


I'll Love You Forever

by RageHappyAH



Series: It's hard to say "I do" when I don't. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: :(, Affairs, Angst, Cheating, Crying, Emotional, F/M, Feels, Friends With Benefits, Juggey - Freeform, Lots of Crying, M/M, Marriage, Mavin, Possibly Unrequited Love, RageHappy, SO SAD, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Wedding Day, break ups ?, jones wedding, juggey wedding, letting go, poor gav, separating ?, side relationship, sort of love triangle, tears lots of those, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weeks leading up to Michael’s wedding were very painful for Gavin. He spent as much time as possible holding his boy, giving him all his love.<br/>But when the day came, he knew it was time to let go. </p><p><b>Excerpt/Alternative Summary:</b><br/><i>"I love you too, Gavin. I’ll love you forever. You will always be my boi, and I will always be yours."</i><br/>Too bad he couldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the Jones wedding was last night and I have to say, I honestly cried like a little bitch. I’m so happy for Lindsay and Michael.  
> But I still hold onto my theory about Gavin not being in any of the wedding pictures or anything because he was really upset and heartbroken over his boy finally getting married.
> 
>  **Other Mavin/Juggy wedding fic:** <http://my-lovely-little-micool.tumblr.com/post/71251784582/heart-ache-and-wedding-day>

_**[A few weeks before]** _

Gavin laid in bed, head on Michael’s bare chest, drawing invisible patterns over the pale skin. This is how they end up during post-sex cuddle sessions usually, but unlike the other times, the room was filled with tension and sadness.

The longer Gavin lied there, listening to the soft thumps of Michael’s heart, cherishing the feeling of Michael’s fingers playing with the strands of hair on the base of his neck, the more he began to regret ever falling for him.

It wasn’t fair. The one person he finds that he immediatly wants to be a special part of his life, that one he always wants to be close to, the one that made him trip and fall on his face as he fell so hard for him…. He was getting married.

But no, Michael was not getting married to Gavin, despite the fact that they both had strong feelings for each other, and you know, fucked a lot.

Michael had been with Gavin for almost a year and a half. But he had been with _her_ for much longer.  
‘Her’ meaning the woman Michael was marrying— Lindsay.

It wasn’t that Gavin didn’t like her, they were actually pretty good friends. It was the fact that she had what Gavin wanted most: Michael.

  
Gavin’s thoughts kept getting more and more depressing as the silence went on. Finally, he spoke.

"Michael…" He said softly, trying to hide his sadness as he moved to press his forehead against the redhead’s.

Michael made a short humming sound in response, continueing to play with Gavin’s hair.

Gavin stayed silent for a few moments, trying to restrain his emotions. But as he opened his mouth to say it, his throat began to tighten and tears began to slide down his face as he choked out the words.  
“I-I love you.”

Michael frowned, a guilty expression falling over his face as he pulled the Brit closer, knowing exactly why the man was so upset. He stroked his messy, light brown hair, calming his cries as much as possible. He leaned his head forward more, kissing the tears away, carressing his cheek as his own tears began to well up in his eyes and his throat began to tighten.

"I love you too, Gavin. I’ll love you forever. You will always be my boi, and I will always be yours."

———————————————  
 _ **[May 8th]**_

Gavin didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to be at this club, watching a bunch of his and Michael’s friends drink and party and celebrate the fact that Michael was getting married.  
Each time he looked at Michael, the realization hit him harder and harder. And with every bad thought, he downed a shot.

Michael was getting married tomorrow. _**Tomorrow.**_  
The day that he had been dreading for months was within touching distance, and the thought terrified Gavin. He didn’t want to let go yet. He didn’t want to let go _at all_.

So caught up in his thoughts, Gavin squeeked in surprise when he felt a hand on his back.  
Turning, he realized it was Michael and quickly turned back around to hide his blush.

"Hey, Gav. ‘Cha doin’?" Michael slurred as he leaned against Gavin’s back lazily. 

Gavin grunted, gripping tighter on the shotglass the bartender had just refilled. He really didn’t want this to happen, didn’t want to be here.

Michael sighed at the lack of response, letting his chin rest upon the Brit’s shoulder.  
“Look, I know you’re mad. You and I both know damn well that we would rather be alone, in your apartment, holding eachother. But we can’t. Everyone expects me to be here, having fun. Even though I’m not quite…” Michael said quietly so only Gavin could hear.

Gavin’s shoulders and head dropped, letting the protective wall he had put up for tonight drop as well. He pushed his shot away, laying his head against the bar and gripped at his hair. He could feel Michael rubbing small soothing circles into his back, placing one hand gently over the hands gripping Gavin’s hair. 

Michael drew closer and closer to Gavin as he felt the man start to tremble, little sniffles emitting from him. Michael absolutely hated seeing Gavin cry, especially when he was the cause of it.

Finally wrapping his arms around the blonde, he burried his face into his neck and squeezed his eyes shut. Gavin threw his arms around his waist immediatly, shaking a little more than before as he released a few choked sobs. He pressed his face into the skin between Michael’s neck and shoulder, biting his lip to try and keep himself from completely breaking down right here in the club, where everyone could see. 

"Gavin… Gavin, _please_ … Don’t cry…. I-I’m gonna start c-crying if you don’t stop it, you i-idiot,” Michael mumbled shakily.

"I-I’m sorry, Micool…" Gavin stuttered, clutching at the redhead’s shirt.

Through flashing lights, loud music, and sweaty bodies filling the room, they sat there in eachother’s arms, seemingly invisable to everyone else. After a few moments, Michael looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he knew no one was looking, he slid his hands up to cup Gavin’s face so he was looking him straight in the eyes. Gavin smiled weakly up at him, placing his own hand atop of the other’s.

"I love you. And I’m sorry. _So_ fucking sorry… I’ll _always_ love you, Gavin. Forever,” Michael said softly, trying to let his voice crack as a tear rolled down his face. He leaned forward, gently placing a kiss to Gavin’s forehead before pulling away and taking him home one last time.

——————————————-  
 _ **[May 9th]**_

Michael stood infront of the mirror, trying his best to straighten out his tux. He was shaking nervously and that didn’t help at all. Finally he gave up, throwing his hands down and letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Having some issues there?"

The redhead jumped in surprise at the sudden voice behind him. He turned, expression turning soft as he realized it was just Gavin.

The Brit smiled softly, walking over to Michael from his previous spot where he was leaning against the doorframe.  
He stopped just infront of Michael, looking him up and down slowly.

"You look lovely," Gavin said softly, the look in his eyes showing his sadness.

"I could say the same about you, Gav."

The two men stood in awkward silence for what seemed like hours before Michael finally turned away, picking up the tie he still needed to put on.

He glanced at Gavin in the mirror, making eye contact as the Brit was staring at him. He wore a somber expression, one that made Michael want to cry and buy him a thousand roses.

Michael fumbled with his tie, not used to wearing one, let alone tying one.  
“Fuck…” He muttered.

Gavin moved forward, gently turning the man around to face him. He pushed his hands away from the tie, taking it into his own and tying it for him slowly. Michael turned his head slightly, a small blush creeping onto his face. 

Gavin finished, pulling the loose knot up to Michael’s collar and running his hand down his chest to smooth out the wrinkles. The Jersey man looked at him now, eyes roaming the other’s sullen face.

Michael grabbed the blonde’s hands in his own before he could back away. They stayed silent for a moment, bodies close, heartbeats filling the silence.

Squeezing the Jersey man’s hands gently, he sighed and pulled the man into a hug. Michael immediately wrapped his arms around Gavin’s small frame, closing his eyes in attempt to hold back his tears.

"She’s beautiful, Micool. She’s so lucky to have someone like you. I’m… happy for you. I hope you have a wonderful life with her," Gavin said, voice quivering ever-so-slightly.

The dam broke when he heard Gavin’s words, tears spilling from him eyes. He felt so bad. So guilty. He didn’t want this to end, but he had no choice…

Gavin pulled back, cupping Michael’s tear-stained cheeks in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. He let his own tears fall, silently preparing himself for what he was about to do.

"I love you. I love you so much, Micool. _Forever_ ….” He whispered, looking the man right in the eyes before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.  
The kiss was feather-light, so delicate as if Michael would break if any more pressure was applied. Which he just might. 

But Gavin didn’t stay to find out if he did. He pulled away completely, smiling at Michael, looking at him with the saddest eyes he Michael had ever seen. He walked away, closing the door behind him softly, and left the building.

——————————————-

A few years after, Gavin still had the routine of crying softly as he laid in his bed at night. He would hold tightly onto his Creeper necklace, letting the words swirl around in his mind as he reminded himself of the times they spent together, alone. 

Then, as soon as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, Gavin smiled, whispering those four words.

“ _I love you. Forever._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M WORKING ON THE SEQUEL NOW AND I SHOULD FINISH IT WITHIN A WEEK MAYBE DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH TIME I HAVE FREE.  
>  **PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MORE TEARS AND LOTS OF FEELS!!**


End file.
